


He and I

by frek



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-10-25
Updated: 2003-10-25
Packaged: 2017-10-28 08:40:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/306009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frek/pseuds/frek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poetry: A tale of the love between Sirius and Remus, as told by Remus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He and I

He was like an angel.  
Dark hair encircled with the white glow of the sun.  
A wide smile, happy, bright.  
His dark eyes sparkling, unlike those of anyone.  
And here I was, wretched.  
My life, a continuous tale of despair.  
Pain, suffering dominates.  
My affliction, a curse for me to bear.  
He came to me, smiling.  
One so glorious, I have never known.  
I looked to him longingly.  
Didn't he see? I was meant to be alone.  
Arms held wide, beckoning.  
Like it was somewhere in which I belonged.  
How could he have known?  
That for his company was what I had longed.  
Escaped to be alone.  
In that secret space, it was just he and I.  
Nobody could destroy this.  
Our perfection together, I could not deny.  
Cupped my face in his hand.  
His eyes, intense, of the deepest shade of brown.  
His lips a pale, pale pink.  
And when brought to mine, were soft as down.  
Drowning in sensations.  
Of fingers running along my bared scars.  
Barely any feeling,  
But that of my fiercely pounding heart.  
His mouth all over me.  
A sigh, a gasp, followed by a shuddering breath.  
Twisting into the touch.  
First pain, then pleasure, an all encompassing death.  
Moments later, it's over.  
Incandescent in our long awaited release.  
Just he and I together  
Falling over us, a welcome sense of peace.  
Glowing in the brilliance.  
Of the contentment he instilled within me.  
I never knew happiness.  
Until he and I would be known simply as we.


End file.
